Unexpected
by lord potato
Summary: Lily and James. A classic love story. Or not? What if James gave up on Lily, and Lily realized it. Watch as Lily pushes James away, only to want him back. AU James/Lily


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (sadly). Only the ones you don't recognize are mine, along with the plot! JK Rowling owns everything else.

Enjoy! Please R&R. This is my first fanfic. Wish me luck!

**Chapter One**

**She's Mine!**

--

Lily Evans sat in the Heads compartment, twirling her wand between her fingers. She stopped, looked around, and sighed.

The compartment was totally different compared to the way a normal one was. It had four black plush chairs that could swivel in place, a white couch in the corner, and a mini-fridge full of a combination of Wizarding drinks and Muggle ones. Next to it was a cabinet filled with Wizarding and Muggle candy.

There were four portraits on the wall, all empty. Each one had one of the four house colors in it. On the far left was a portrait with yellow and black. The one next to it was silver and green. That one was followed by a portrait with red and gold colors, and lastly was silver and blue. Lily glanced at those but hadn't really thought about who the belonged to.

The walls were painted black, with a plush white carpet and ceiling. Lily though it was rather disorienting, but got used to it after a while.

Lily walked over to the mini-fridge and peered inside. She reached her hand in and came out with a brown fizzy drink called Coke. She popped the tab, chugged the can, and crunched it in her fist. She shook her head, as if shaking off invisible demons, and sighed.

The reason Lily Evans was on the train so early was that things were not going particularly well at the Evans household. Lily and Petunia had fought heatedly right before Lily left for Platform 9 ¾, making everyone edgy. Her parents took her to Kings Cross in silence and said their goodbyes. Lily and her mum cried, like always, but her dad seemed relieved about something. Was it that she wasn't going to be at home, so there wouldn't be fighting?

Lily sighed again and tried to push those things out of her mind. That wasn't it. Her dad didn't want her gone. Did he?

Lily grabbed another Coke, and popped the tab. This time she took a little sip, and burped loudly. She was about to take another sip when the train lurched. She was leaving for her last year at Hogwarts.

Lily looked outside at the landscape, wishing she could jump out and fly into the sky. Fly away from all her problems, and never have to come back again. But sadly, that wasn't going to happen. Not anytime soon, anyway.

She swiveled in her seat and stared at the door. Where was the Head Boy? He should have been there by now. It was an hour and a half before the Prefect meeting started. They had to be there to hand out passwords and set up a schedule. So Lily grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and inkbottle, and the list of when to patrol, and set down to start a timetable.

_Knock knock! _

Lily jumped up with surprise. She stared around before looking at the door. There was another resounding knock at the door before Lily realized what the noise was. She jumped up and unlocked the door, pulling it far open. There in front of her, was the sexy Remus Lupin.

"Hey Lily," said Remus, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. Lily smiled and ushered him in. He was the only nice boy in Seventh Year Gryffindor, thought Lily. It didn't help he was cute, too.

"How are you Remus?" asked Lily, giving him a hug. He embraced her, and smiled warmly. As they broke apart, Lily felt muscles that she didn't know he had. She smiled inwardly, and looked up at him. He had grown over the summer, thought Lily.

"Good, good. Better now that I've seen you."

Lily blushed and replied, "You flatter me. So, you finally show your face?"

Remus looked taken aback. "What?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"You're the Head Boy, right?" Lily said, cocking her head to one side. "I've been waiting to make schedules for the Prefects, and I need some help."

Remus looked shocked, and put a hand over his heart. "The great, powerful, amazing Lily Evans asking for help? I'm shocked. You're the second best student in our grade, next to me, of course."

Lily recognized the playful banter and replied, as she always did, "The second best to what? A silly wild animal?"

Normally, Remus would have been shocked. But he just smiled. He had told Lily about his "problem" when they were in their Second Year. More like she found out about it by using different clues and confronting Remus. He told Lily to not tell anyone, and she respected that. If anyone wondered why Lily called Remus a silly wild animal, they would realize it from his reply.

"Would a silly wild animal do this?" And without warning, Remus dived into Lily, tickling her stomach. They had started the routine when they were in Fourth Year, but they still thought it was funny.

After a minute of rolling on the ground laughing, Lily sat up and looked at Remus and said, "You never answered if you were Head Boy. And how did you know I would be here?"

Remus smiled and said, "I'm not. Mark Bones told me."

--

Mark Bones was a Seventh Year Ravenclaw with short black hair and blue eyes, and was the type of person that stood out and took nothing from nobody. He and his twin sister, Amelia, who is in Gryffindor, sat in the same compartment on their first train ride to Hogwarts. They all three had become fast friends. Even when Mark was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Amelia and Lily into Gryffindor, they were still friends. When not in class, the three hung out by the lake. After a few years, though, Mark drifted off with his own friends. That was fine with Lily. They were still friends, and wrote to each other. Lily ended up with Amelia, Mei, and Shandra.

Amelia Bones had long dark brown hair and the same piercing blue eyes that her brother had. She had a slim figure and played Quidditch for Gryffindor. She and Lily were the closest among the four. Amelia liked to show off, and to prove a point. She was the best Seeker Gryffindor had seen in quite a while, giving her lots of attention. When she spoke her mind or got mad, it was best to stay out of her way. She would do anything legit within her power to fix what was wrong.

Mei Lung Chio was the exact opposite. She didn't want attention at all. She had straight black hair, brown eyes, and was very short. She was smart, witty, and funny, but clammed up when she was around other people. She was fun to be with, but she would shrink into the background when others were there. She did this so often that many people, even some Gryffindors, didn't know she existed. For Mei, that was fine.

Shandra Sherrington, or Ra, was in-between. She went with the flow. Once, in Fifth Year, they were working on color charms, and Ra decided to try one on her hair, to change it from brown to a nice blonde. But, accidentally, she made her hair more of a golden then blonde that shimmered when the light hit it. It was permanent. Even a hair dye spell that the teachers tried wouldn't work. So, she just kept her hair. Ra was the sun god, and since her hair shimmered like the son, and her name was Shand**ra**, she was nicknamed Ra.

--

"Oh…OK." Lily looked at the floor, wondering why else Remus was there.

As if sensing Lily's thoughts, Remus asked, "Want a Dr Pepper?" Without waiting for an answer, Remus opened the mini-fridge and grabbed 2 cans. He pulled out his wand and muttered something, swishing it over the cans. He smiled, popped the tabs, and handed one to Lily.

"How did you know about Dr Pepper?" asked Lily. He was a pureblood, so Lily didn't expect him to know anything about Muggles.

"I went to America. I needed to get it together," said Remus, shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to get away from it all, you know?"

All to well, thought Lily. "Sounds cool. So, who is the Head Boy, if not you?" questioned Lily.

"Dunno," was Remus' reply. "I came here to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

--

Remus stared into Lily's eyes. She had never realized it, but Remus' eyes weren't brown, like she thought. They were a deep, light blue. It was startling, but a sense of calmness came over her. Here it goes, thought Remus.

"When is the first Hogsmeade weekend?"

Lily stared. Damn, she thought. I thought I was going to be asked out by Remus Lupin.

"Two weeks from tomorrow. Why?" Lily grumbled. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Hmm…I don't know if she'll say yes. What should I ask her?" Remus looked over at Lily with a smile on his face. He didn't know how hurt Lily was, finding out that Remus didn't like her, and then being asked for advice on somebody else. Pure torture.

"Say 'I have thought about you all summer long. I can't stop thinking about you. Will you accompany me to the first Hogsmeade weekend for our last year?' Considering she's in Seventh Year. If younger, say-"

That was all the farther Lily got, before Remus cut her off. "That's all." Remus thanked Lily and headed for the door.

Remus took a deep breath, and turned around. "Lily? I've thought about you all summer long. I can't stop thinking about you. Will you accompany me to the first Hogsmeade weekend for our last year?" Remus smiled and looked at Lily, eyes sparkling.

Lily squealed, and instead of answering, she gave Remus a huge hug. "Of course," said Lily. She let go of Remus and smiled at him when all of the sudden the door slammed open and standing there was a furious James Potter. He stared at Remus and said, "She's mine."

Lily was about to explode at James Potter. He wouldn't stop bothering her. Not last year. Not before that either. Not many guys asked Lily out because James Potter protected her so much. In infuriated her. And now, Remus asked her out. One of his friends. Can't Potter be happy? Nope. Had to barge in and be a stupid, stuck up git.

James shoved Remus into the wall, hard, and stared at him. Without warning James repeatedly punched Remus in the stomach and face. When Remus went down on the floor, James kicked Remus over and over. Lily screamed and ran at James at full force, but was blown backwards by a shield spell Lily didn't know.

James kicked Remus hard one last time, leaned over close, and said, "_Don't you get it you bastard? She's mine!_"

--

Oooh!

It's kind of a cliffhanger. My attempt at one, anyway. Currently, I am sitting in a car typing this. Took me a while. Not that long though. I think. I've seen longer. Dangit, I can't write. Well, Read and Review. How did I do? Honest, please. Also, if you want, I'll read and review your stories. Just ask. I may not update for a while. I'll try though. It will be hard with school starting and all.

lord potato


End file.
